Datei:Blame It (On the Alcohol) Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Blame It (On the Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Mercedes, Puck, and Santana. Starting off in the McKinley High Hallways and eventually ending up in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, the whole group is still drunk from Artie's Bloody Mary and is also hungover from Rachel's party two nights before the performance. The song is performed in preparation for their Alcohol Awareness Week performance. Will later comments that they look drunk for real, despite being unaware that they are under the influence of alcohol. LYRICS: Artie: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie with New Directions harmonizing: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Puck with New Directions harmonizing: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep Puck with Mercedes and New Directions: Insi-i-ide, don't li-i-ie now Mercedes with New Directions (with Artie): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend (Thinking we can) Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: Ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: Ooh yeah, yeah) Artie with New Directions (with Puck): Fill another cup up Feeling on your (butt what?) You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the blue top (New Directions: Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie: Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (New Directions: On me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (New Directions: Tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (New Directions: Gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (New Directions: Show you) What you been missing in your Li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide Mercedes with New Directions (with Artie): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend (Thinking we can) Mercedes (Santana): See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: Oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it yeah (Santana: Oooh) Artie with New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, (Blame it on the goose) got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone (Mercedes: Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Mercedes: Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Mercedes: Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (Mercedes: Hey) Blame it on the henny (Mercedes:Hey) Blame it on the blue top (Mercedes:Yeah) Got you feeling dizzy (Mercedes: Hey alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie and Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cup Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie: In the sky (Mercedes: In the sky) And hold your drinks up high (Mercedes: Up high) Puck and Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie: Tell them bye (Mercedes: Buh-bye) Hold your drinks up high (Mercedes: High) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Mercedes: Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Mercedes: Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (Hey) Blame it on the henny (Hey) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the blue top (New Directions: Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (New Directions: Hey) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Kategorie:Videos